


The Olmeca

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie has a small part in this story, F/M, Please Don't Kill Me, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: I rather you guys just find out.





	1. Machu Picchu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I will get a lot of tomatoes thrown at me for this fic. I decided to write a fic based on season 4. Please don't hate me for writing a fic that hardly involves Abbie's character. Don't get me wrong. I truly love the idea of Abbie and Crane but I wanted to write something different for a change. Most of you Abbie fans probably won't care for my story but I'm okay with that. I don't write fics to see how many Kudos I can get. I write fics because I love sharing my crazy stories and fantasies in general. I love being creative and different. I'm know I"m not the best writer and have read some pretty damn good fics on this website and that is what inspired me to share my stories. Well for those who are and were open minded enough to read this chapter. Thank you. :)

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?' Jenny holds up a hand..." wait, don't tell me, the 'Olmeca Stone'. " she rolls her eyes at the demons undesired appearance. The disgusted perturbed look on Jenny's face made the demon smile knowing his presence made her angry. He was just as surprised to see her.

"You have something that belongs to me."

"What,,,this stone? I don't see your name written on it" she holds up the stone in his view.

Jobe holds out his hand with his palm faced up "Give it here human."

Jenny raised her hand above her head giving him the impression she is about to throw the stone on the ground. "Like hell I will." 

He uses the same hand he has held out in her view and points his index finger at her. "I"d be careful with that human. Are you aware the magnitude of power within the stone you possess?"

Jenny lowers her hand and takes a glimpse at the stone.  "I have a pretty good idea." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"My master needs that stone, GIVE IT HERE!" he demands.

"And why _does_ Dreyfuss need this stone so badly? What does he plan doing with the Olmeca stone? I mean, he's already achieved ,,,thanks to you.,,, finding the key to immortality. What would he need with a stone?" Jenny folds her arms across her chest smirking at the demon. Jobe was beginning to lose his patience with all her ceaseless questioning. He found her queries pointless in answering and he was pressed for time.

"My masters reasons are no concern of yours." Jobe takes a step in her direction.

"Don't come any closer."  Jobe could see she had nothing to protect her from him. He could easily transport the object out of her hand and into his. When he held up his hand in a halting motion to make the object teleport to him nothing happened. The stone remained in Jenny's grip. He focuses his eyes on the stone and tries again. His mouth is in a tight line. The humid air in the confined room is causing beads of sweat to transpire around his forehead. He is reaches his hand out and curves his fingers in the shape of a claw. makes a groaning sound in the back of his throat. His power didn't appear to be strong enough to force the stone to free itself from her grip. Jenny smiled at how much he was struggling. The two are standing four feet away from each other inside one of the ancient ruins located in Machu Picchu, Peru.

                                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                                  ***

Jenny flew out to Peru the day before in search of the Olmeca Stone after receiving bad news from Crane and Diana Molly had fallen in a deep coma from an unknown virus. Diana had been at the hospital by her little girls side for the past two days too upset to be apart from her. The only good news the doctor could give that could ease Diana's nerves a little was Molly had remained stable. If it wasn't for Molly Jenny would have never known of the stone's existence. Diana found a drawing of an odd looking stone in Mollys journal. Diana figured Molly must have drawn it recently before Molly's tragic incident. Diana had shown Crane the drawing while they were at the hospital. Crane took a picture of the drawing and forward it to Jenny through via text. Jenny went online to seeking further information on the stone. Crane figured there had to be an imperative reason for Molly to sketch a detailed picture of a stone with what appeared to have odd writing inscribed around it. He thought, maybe the writing was some type of incantation to invoke what ever illness to cause Molly's coma, which Jenny found out later was not the case. All Jenny could find was the origin of the stone and a photo of an Archeologist named "Oliver Barrington' who was last seen with the stone in Machu Picchu. She did a name search on the man and found not only  his phone number but his address as well. It was a good thing he didn't live far from her trailer.

After paying him a visit, she had been informed by Mr. Barrington the stone still remained in one of the ruins in Machu Picchu. He had no purpose for the stone and just wanted to take a picture to show proof of a great find. An ancient one at that. Oliver also informed Jenny the legend behind the Olmeca stone. He told Jenny he had asked his guide about the legend. He said the guide looked spooked for second when Oliver had asked if the legend was true. The guide answered Oliver in his language and said yes. His guide told him the stone holds a great power. A power beyond the gods themselves. Oliver said his guide pointed in the direction of the ruin where the stone was located. Jenny asked Oliver what did the power do. Oliver said only one word, 'heal'. Jenny understood what she had to do. She gave her thanks to Mr. Barrington for his helpful information. When she left Mr. Barrington's residence she immediately called Crane. She told him what Mr. Barrington shared with her about the stone and let him she was booking a flight to Peru.

 

                                                                                                                                  ***

In the most insincere tone "Having some problems, there, Jobe?" she said looking at him with her head cocked to the side.

He flashed a tight lipped smile. With the palm of his hand, smooths down the lapels on his deep purple blazer and adjust his matching necktie. "No problem. I expected my powers not to work on the stone. For valid reasons" he simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Could of fooled me.' she shakes her head and chuckles 'Seems like you're having difficulty performing. Wow, never thought I see the day."

Jobe could care less about her insults. In return, he shows her a crooked devilish grin and clasp his hands behind his back. 'Tell me Jennifer Mills. What do you know of the Olmeca Stone."

"I know enough. What's it to you?"

"Are you aware of what is required to activate the stone?" For that one second, Jobe noticed her expression changed from looking self-assured to confused to normal poker face. Just when Jenny didn't think his wolfish grin couldn't grow any wider, the corners of his mouth curves higher. "Just as I thought, You didn't know the stone must be awaken in order to unleash it's power." he begins to pace as he talks. Jenny steadily watches him thinking to herself everything he's telling her is probably a lie. The demon is trying to fuck with her mind because that's what demons do. Rule number 1: Never trust a demon. She never has. Why should she start now. She knew better.

"In order to unlock the stones power, it will involve two magical key ingredients ,,,, and you are one of them Jennifer Mills.' he stops pacing and faces her with his hands clasped in front of his chest. "The Olmeca stone has chosen you to give it live once again."

Jenny rolled her eyes at everything he was telling her. All she heard in her ears was a bunch of nonsense. "Why choose me? What makes me so special?"

"That is a question I cannot answer." he furrows his brows and rubs his chin with his index finger and thumb pondering her query.

She rolls her eyes again. "right, look, I'm pressed for time.' she pulls her backpack from off her shoulders and puts the stone inside. ' The bullshit your feeding me isn't enough for me to beg for all the answers concerning the stones powers. What I _do_ know is, you can't use your powers against me, as long as I have the stone in my possession- _if-_ your theory is true. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a flight to catch." she falsely smiles and turns to walk away but stops a ways down the corridor after hearing Jobe voice something that caught her attention.

"Ichabod Crane is the other key."

She doesn't move or turn around. She just stays where she is because curiosity did get the best of her.

"Ah, I see I have your attention." he has a smug look on his face knowing underneath all that false arrogance she showcases, she really had no clue about the situation she found herself in. " It began long ago-with a boy. His clan lived east of the amazon jungle,,, near the origin of the Olmeca. The boy was a hunter and during his hunt he discovered the Olmeca stone. The boys soul was pure, innocent, full of love. He shared his love with any form or matter of life. The Olmeca felt the boys love and breathed it in and because of the boys love, the power hidden within the Olmeca had been given life. The stones power found a new home,,,, inside the boys soul. You see Jennifer Mills, the power concealed inside that stone has been around long  before the existence of humanity. Gods and demons have sought this stone. None have succeeded, except for the Inca boy. The boy took great care of the stone as if it was it's pet. In return, the stone protected the boy. In a way the Olmeca became the boys guardian. As the boy grew to be a man,,, he became a shaman to his people and the -very -first -witness to be born. He ended up being the _only_ powerful shaman in the Amazon. The only shaman to have the ability to bring the dead back to life, to heal from deadly diseases and protect his clan from any demon. Interesting how the boy begins his life as an ordinary boy and in the end lived to be a 185 year old Shaman. And of course- he, like any other mortal passed on.  His power left his lifeless vessel and given itself back to the stone." he stalks toward her direction. "You are probably wondering,,,, how does Ichabod Crane fit into all of this-other than the fact _he is_ a witness."

In truth, Jenny _was_ wondering why Jobe was after the stone his damn self. She thought she understood why Crane could be a key to the stone after hearing the elaborate story Jobe shared about the stones origin. She could hear the demons footsteps approaching close to where she was standing. She remained still and continued to listen.

"As I've mentioned before, you and your friend- _Mr. Crane_ \- are the _only_ two that can revive the power within the stone and give it life again.'

"-but why us?" she huffs out.

"It has to be the witness of a male. The fact it all began with the first witness born was a boy."

"-yeah, I got that-'

"-and ,,' he stood in a close enough proximity from behind to be able to continue speaking into her hair. He leans in closer bringing his lips an inch away from ear. The sound of his baritone voice was giving her goosebumps. ',,,the female has to be worthy to even touch the stone. In all of history, No female has laid a hand on the Olmeca without suffering dire consequences. You are the first Jennifer Mills. Had you not been chosen- the blood inside your vessel would be boiling - burning through your skin like acid- causing a slow and painful death. Consider yourself- fortunate.'

"Yes, I do consider myself fortunate to be chosen by the Olmeca. Now I can go on my way feeling this great honor" she said sarcastically smiling and holding her hand against her heart.  She still didn't believe his stories. 

"-you mock me.' his wolfish grin returns. He speaks his next words in a lower tone  "Yes, you have succeeded in obtaining the Olmeca but you will not succeed in activating it."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. It was hard for her to take Jobe seriously "Okay, I'll bite,,, what makes you say that?"

"because you will fail human. Your willpower is weak. I don't believe you'll have the audacity to do what needs to be done.'

"and what's that?" she asked sounding annoyed.

He leans in close to her ear again and says in a serious tone. Serious enough to almost make Jenny believe he is telling the truth "It is written in stone the male of a witness and the female the Olmeca has blessed to be chosen must mate in order to activate it."

Jenny sealed her lips together doing her best to not burst out laughing.  Of all the notions he could come up with that was the most asinine one she's ever heard.

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you serious right now?" she waves her hand dismissively. "Please tell me that's not the only way or you wouldn't have come here to take the stone for yourself ,,,knowing -' she turns to look at him '- like you said earlier- knowing two people have to be involved in order to ignite the stones power."

"Your right Jennifer Mills. There is another way.' he points to himself,,, "I told you what happened to the power from the Olmeca after the shaman passed away but his soul. The shamans soul had lost it's way to the afterlife and found its way into the underworld. Reborn as a demon. All that I have done for my people and in return--made a body guard for those who seek immortality and power themselves. The stone chose me in the beginning. I -am -the alternative Miss Mills. The blood of it's first owner can reawaken the power hidden inside the Olmeca once again,,, but unfortunately I'm no longer human. Considering the circumstances, being a demon does have it's disadvantage. The stone prevents me from using my powers." _  
_

"So you need _me_ to reawaken the powers inside the stone" she continued to speak as if he was making the whole things up

He grits his teeth and flare his nostrils finding himself growing impatient. He exhales deeply "-Did I not make myself clear. I don't wish to repeat myself again. You and Ichabod Crane are both needed to reawaken the stone."

"Riiight. All you're doing right now is boring me and wasting my time with this bullshit nonsense about how I have to screw my best friend to give the stone life" she shook her head disbelievingly and folds her arms across her chest. 

"If I were you I'd take this seriously....especially if you want to save the girl'. Jenny's smile faded into a frown as her brows creased together. She had a suspicion he was referring to Molly. He could hear Dreyfuss summoning him from his office. "I must return to Mr. Dreyfuss,,," as he is turning to leave when he pauses for a split second, furrowing his brows, looking as if he forgot to mention something, something important. He stares remorsefully at Jenny. "Sorry such a tragedy had to happen to such-an-innocent, young, sweet child." now _he_ was being insincere. 'Children are so trusting, aren't they" ,,it was more of a statement than a question. '-as they are curious. A babysitter should never leave a child alone during playtime at the park or bad things can happen when no one is watching.' Jenny slowly unfolds her arms as her breathing begins to pick up fearing he is talking about Molly. 'the child was easy to lure, Malcolm said to me. Malcolm is very good with children. He was able to gain the little girls trust by asking for her help and the girl gladly agreed he said. A man without sight would need assistance crossing a busy street. The girl was the only person around who could help. Malcolm had gave me orders to create a ill-fated poison that can't be cured. A poison that can cause a slow unstoppable death, within a short period of time. It only takes a week. I injected the poison into Malcolm. Of course it doesn't effect him, now that he's immortal. All the girl had to do was offer her hand and as soon as there was contact-' he snaps his fingers...'- just like that-it spread inside her blood like wildfire. Malcolm was amazed at the results and very pleased with my work. I didn't expect there to be a loophole in my creation until you found the stone. I forgot all about the Olmeca's healing abilities.' he waits a beat between his next statement,, 'I do hope you can prove me wrong and successfully reawaken the Olmeca power once again,, for the child's sake. The best part about all of this,, the girls mother is dealing with a matter more important than fighting demons." his sinister tone matched his wicked grin.

That confirmed it. So the bastard was talking about Molly. Her face cringed in disgust. She was doing her best to restrain herself from charging at him and tacklling him to the ground like a quarter back. I mean, she had the advantage. As long as she had the stone in her possession Jobe couldn't do any harm to her.  "You bastard." she nastily spat. "How could you do that - to a little girl."

The demon smiles as he disappears.

She believed him when he told her Dreyfuss was the reason Molly was in the hospital but it was still hard for her to believe she and Crane had to bed each other to activate the stone. Jenny swore on her life she would find a way to make Jobe and Dreyfuss pay for putting Molly in a life and death situation.

 

                                                                                                                            ***

An elderly man was standing outside the ruin entrance. Jenny stops when she sees his silhouette in the sunlight.

"Hello?"

The man doesn't say anything. She continues walking. The closer she got to the entrance the more she could see of him. He appeared to be one of the locals. She steps outside the ruin and walks past him. He stares at her as she walks by.

"You are the chosen one." the man said.

Jenny stopped and faced him. "Excuse me?"

He points at her backpack. "The Olmeca Stone. You have it."

"I don't know what your talking about." she answered nonchalantly. The last thing she needed is to have him go to the police and rat her out for stealing the stone. In her mind, she was only burrowing it, temporarily,,,,or she'd like to think that.

"You are the chosen one.' he said again. 'It's inside there." he's still pointing at her bag.

"Look, I don't know where you came from,,, but- I don't have any stone in my bag. So, I'll just be on my way." she puts one strap on her shoulder.

"The Olmeca stone has chosen you.' he said for the third time. 'The power inside the stone is sacred. You've been given an honor. Inkari was in there." he points to the entrance of the ruin.

Jenny gave him a crazy look. "Who's Inkari?" Jenny walks back over to the man. The man was barely five feet high. His skin worn and tethered. He looked to be as old as ninety. The mans eyes roamed over her face carefully studying her features. His eyes return to hers. 'Who-is-Inkari?" she asked hesitantily afraid to hear the answer. Afraid Jobe was telling the truth about being the little boy who grew to be a shaman.

"The Shaman of my people. He is different. His spirit is not the same. His soul is dark.'

Jenny's heart dropped when he answered her question. "How did you know he was in there?"

"I know things, see things. I have powers too.' he laughs at his own joke. His tone gets serious again. 'You carry a great responsibility with you in that bag. The stone chose you now you have to choose to believe in it. Inkari speaks the truth. I come here everyday to keep watch. Make sure visitors don't steal from our sacred grounds.' he looks at the bag then at Jenny.

Jenny drops her backpack on the ground and throws her hands up in the air "Okay you got me. The stone's in my bag. Are you going to report me?" she asked innocently.

He smiles and shakes his head no. "Why?" he shrugs his shoulders. 'I cannot stand in the way of a power being reborn again. You must do what needs to be done to give the Olmeca life again. You and the witness.'

She jerks her head back and looks at him strangely. "How-the-hell-did-you-"

"-I told you. I know things.'

"Are you a Shaman or something?"

He laughs again. "No, not a Shaman."

"I would guess a demon but you seem to, no offense-too old to be one'

He laughs again. "No, no. Not a demon. I was born a seer. It matters not. You must follow Inkari's advice. It's the only way to save my people and your people'

"The man that you sensed inside there' she turns her head in the direction of the entrance. '-is not a man at all. Your right, he's different. The Shaman you knew as Inkari has been reborn as a demon.' she looks sorrowfully art the man. "Inkari's true spirit is gone. Sorry, I thought you should know.'

The man didn't appear sad when Jenny told him the truth. His expression remained neutral. "Inkari's spirit is never gone. It's always with us. The demon, he told you from where he came. He does not lie. He was Inkari in another life.'

"So the stones origin, how the stone made Jobe-I mean Inkari into a powerful Shaman. It's all true.'

"Yes'

"Was Inkari the first witness?"

He nods his head yes.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes praying to god her next question will give her the response she wants. 'Is it true a man and a woman have to - be intimate to be able to awaken the power inside the Olmeca Stone?' _Please say no, please say no, please say no_. 

"Yes you and the tall man have to join bodies. Your souls must meet to breathe life into the Olmeca.'

She all of a sudden felt ill knowing she'd have to sleep with Crane in order to activate the stone. She could never imagine herself crossing those boundaries with him.   "life' was all she could say in her state of shock. Her eyes are staring in the distance thinking everything Jobe said was true. The elderly man walks past her. He stops and turns to face her  "The new witness, the child, she must protect the Olmeca's power as it will protect her. A new savior shall be reborn." he grins and waves good bye while walking away.

Jenny subtlety waved back. The wind in the air picks up as she watches the elderly man walk away in the distance.

'Why me. " she asks herself.


	2. Bar Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to those who read this chapter :)

The stewardess hands Jenny another miniture bottle of Bacardi rum. Jenny is sitting in a window seat near the back of the plane. A woman in her mid fifties is sitting between  Jenny and an older gentleman. The woman's odd glances didn't go unnoticed in Jenny's proprietorial. She ignored the woman's indiscreet glances and assumed it was because of the quantity of alcohol she had been consuming. She was too tipsy to care and drew her attention to the[ window](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=VVM6MTMzNjc4OjI2MjgxOndpbmRvd3M6MjRkYmFhZmY1ZmY0MGZkNmQxZGYxMzM0MjljYjI4OTM6ei0yMjE3LTg4Mjk2Nzg2OmFyY2hpdmVvZm91cm93bi5vcmc6Mzg5MjkyOjA6NTk0NDE4OThmN2VkNDg2MDk3ZDIzNTk3ODQ4MGYxNjI6MTpkYXRhX3NzLDc2OHgxMzYwO2RhdGFfcmMsMztkYXRhX2ZiLG5vOzo0NDAwNzUxOjo6MC4wNQ&subid=g-88296786-c92101e93b764c079ad207476538d172-&data_ss=768x1360&data_rc=3&data_fb=no&data_tagname=A&data_ct=link_only&data_clickel=link&data_sid=3e93805ab35a73bb14b82e0b9df25e15).

"First time flying?" the woman said aloud touching Jenny's forearm as she stares at her in concern

Jenny sighs wishing the lady would mind her own buisiness and leave her to her thoughts in peace "Not really."

"Anxiety? I get nervous every time I fly."

"Flying doesn't bother me." Jenny responded nonchalantly.

"Well honey, that's your eighth bottle. Something is bothering you."

Jenny sadly looks at the woman for a second then at the back of the seat in front of her. As annoying as the woman was Jenny needed someone to talk to. It was going to be a long flight so she figured she'd make the best of it if she's going to be stuck sitting next to a middle aged woman wearing heavy eye shadow and perfume smelling of a mix between roses and synthetic oils "I have to sleep with -my best friend to activate a stone because my friend and i have to awaken some great power inside the rock. 

The woman glances away for a second then back at Jenny seeming confused.  "Okay... "

"I can't sleep with him. I mean, he is a good friend of mine, a really good friend. To sleep with someone you've gotten to known so well as a friend, nothing other than a friend.... Jobe might be right. I probably will fail. I don't think I can do it. I don't think i can. If Crane and I -' she shakes her head quickly at the thought. "what if it ruins our friendship, what if this doesn't work and we loose Molly. Oh my god-I need another drink' She was beginning to feel the alcohol wear off and her nerves returning.  She presses a button above her to alert one of the stewardess. 

"Honey it can't be that bad. How does your friend feel about this?"

" I haven't told him. I don't even know how to tell him."

The woman didn't believe most of her story and blamed it on the alcohol but played the good neighbor and gave a listening ear. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I think the best thing to do is talk to your friend. How long have you've known each other?"

"Almost three years."

"Do you have a picture of him?'

The stewardess approaches Jenny's row and asked if she needed anything. Jenny just asked for her usual, another Bacardi.

"I actually do." Jenny said pulling out her I pad Mini from her back pack.  She turned it on and opened her photo gallery. She found a picture of Crane standing outside a church.  The lady took a good look at his photo and subtly smiles.  Jenny giggles, remembering what happened after the photo was taken. She remembers a pigeon flying over Crane's head and leaving a nice present on the back of his coat. She also remembered Crane running after the bird commanding it to stop and face him like a man. ' Yeah that's my friend. That was taken a year ago at a cathedral in New York.'

"Oh, I see.' the woman quickly faces the opposite direction making it look as if something else caught her attention. "and she's complaining." the woman mutters to herself. After seeing how handsome Crane looked whatever sympathy she held for Jenny vanished. The woman thought to herself, if her husband looked as good as Crane she would have nothing to complain about

                                                                                                                     ***

Soon as the plane landed Jenny made a call to Crane while on her way to baggage claim. Jenny caught him in the middle of getting coffee for him and Diana at the hospital cafeteria. Crane and Diana had been at the hospital with Molly for the majority of the day. She did inform him Jobe and Malcolm Dreyfuss was responsible for Molly's illness. Jenny wanted to share what she learned of the Olmeca stone but not on the phone and privately between them. Crane updated Jenny on Molly's status. He informed her Molly hadn't awakened from her coma and the poison in her blood was causing dark marks, (that hadn't been visible on her skin two days ago from the time she first taken to the emergency room), to appear in the shape of a vine all around her neck and arms.  Jenny told Crane to meet her at Tilly's - a bar she remembered driving by a couple of days ago on her way to the hospital they took Molly to. Luckily for Crane the bar was in walking distance from the hospital.

                                                                                                                        ***

As soon as Crane enters the pub he spots Jenny over at the bar finishing off bottle of beer. She looked nervous and distracted. The bartender sets down one bottle of beer and a shot of whisky on the side when Crane joins her. 

"Miss Jenny, mind if I inquire why you wished to speak here?"

"Because you're going to need a drink for what I am about to tell you."

 "Ought I mentally prepare myself for this?" Crane looked at the bartender oddly when he set down a bottle of beer and a shot of whisky in front of him.

"Yeah and I'd advise you to take drink first. It's about the Olmeca Stone." she chugs down her shot and takes a swig of her beer. "I have good news and news that could be good or bad, depending on how you take it.'  He just looks at her peculiarly as he takes a sip of his beer. She dismisses the strange look he gave her "Look- it'll all make sense later. The good news is the Olmeca stone _can_ save Molly.' he sighs in relief.  '-but, in order for the stone to work..... it needs to be activated.  When I had encountered Jobe in the ruins he shared what needed to be done to switch it on. This is no ordinary stone Crane. It holds a great power. A power that carries extraordinary abilities. Not only can it heal Molly but also give her the power to end Dreyfuss and stop him from taking over the world. This power would give us hope and make Molly the most powerful witness.'

His eyes widened as if he remembered something important. "In Benjamin Franklin's  journal I recall reading of his travels in Antisuyu-- a province east of the Amazon jungle in Peru. Franklin was on a quest of an ancient stone foretold to empower it's proprietor. The stone Franklin described r In the course of his expedition he'd recorded an encounter with a native in the precinct of the ruins.  An elderly man regarded by the name of 'Haullpa Rimachi' The name  itself meaning a royal mason. '

"Wait, wait-' Jenny cut in.  'I ran into an old man when I left the ruin. He was standing outside the entrance, like as if he was waiting for me.  He's some sort of seer'

"A seer. ' he repeats.

"Yes. I mean, he knows about the witness thing.... and knew why I had to take the stone. I didn't have to tell him anything.'

'I wonder... ' his eyes get lost in thought. 'Franklin had also written Haullpa Rimachi had foretold the past, present and future. Tis probable the seer you spoke of is Haullpa Rimachi himself.'

"I'd believe it. The man looked to be, no offense, over two hundred years old. '

Crane gives her a weird look and takes a sip of his beer.

'Haullpa Rimachi still lives til this day. How is that possible?" Jenny takes a sip herself.

"Perhaps magic." he smirks at her teasingly. He continues.. "Haullpa Rimachi foresaw the tragic events to follow Franklin's path should he undergo his mission and acquire the artifact. Haullpa Rimachi made sure to disclose his prediction to Franklin as a warning and advised him to cease his hunt for the stone.'

"You think Franklin was talking about the Olmeca stone?"

"Precisely.  Franklin stated, for the stones power cannot be easily executed. The stone chooses whom to be blessed by its power. Haullpa Rimachi didn't' deem Franklin to be worthy. '

"Did he go after the stone anyway?"

"No. He thought it wise to heed Haullpa Rimachi's warning and desist his search knowing it would have been for naught.'

"Smart man. Oh! I can't believe I didn't mention this sooner. Jobe claimed to be the first witness in history'

It was hard for Crane to swallow that bit of information. "Yes well, It has not yet been proven a hellion walked among this world, born a saint in the beginning, first human to be elected as a witness, ' his voice rises higher as his speaks ' first human to enter the trials of evil foretold by our four fathers, a man whom served a different purpose. A savior to his people. And in the end, a demon spawn -'

Jenny cuts in "-Okay... I get it. I didn't believe him at first until....that old man . _If_ that was really Haullpa Rimachi I talked to at the ruins. Jobe told me he use to be a shaman. He said, the stone released its power and bonded with his soul.... turning him into -this - higher being. The Olmeca chose him...just like the stone chose me'

"Chose you?"

"Yes... the stone chooses who's worthy-' Jenny stopped herself from continuing remembering the whole point of their meeting. She takes a breath trying to find the strength to finish her sentence.  "-of it's power. Not saying I am the one to embrace the power  The stone chose me for another reason. The activation process, which, I still need to talk about" she said looking straight ahead at the assortment of Vodka's lined up on a shelf behind the bar. Between her beer and the shot of whiskey, neither one helped her nerves shy away. She felt a second round was in order and signals the bartender to get her another beer.

"Right.' Crane puts his bottle down on the bar counter giving Jenny his full attention.

"Yeah- um- so- _you and I,_ are the only ones who can switch it on and that requires the two of us to um,,,,the stone needs us to- to um- ahh- '  It was hard for her to tell a man from out of time, who's very old fashion he needs to do the nasty in order to bring the power of the Olmeca to life.  She takes a long swag of her second beer before continuing. '-I don't think I can do this...' she voices to herself. Crane drew his brows together wondering why Jenny was having a hard time disclosing information he needed to know. He noticed her breathing picked up. He was starting to get concerned. Jenny looked as if she was hyperventilating. '...okay- I'm just going to tell you. Crane... you and I have to sleep with each other for the stone to work.' it was out. She said it.

Sleep together? meaning- lie next to one another in the same bed?'

Jenny eyed him sadly. "No, I mean we have to actually- you know-..."

He stared at her confused and thought about it for a moment.  His mouth dropped opened once he finally understood her meaning. After a minute of silence, he was able to find his voice. "You cannot mean, you don't mean forn-forn-fornication?" Jenny didn't even respond or give him eye contact. Crane just stares peculiarly at her in silence for a second, then. belts out the most heartiest laugh Jenny has ever heard. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall ever hearing Crane laugh. She looks at him as if he's gone mad. Still laughing,Crane slaps his hand down on the counter making the shot glasses shake. "Very well done Miss Jenny,,,,I nearly fell for your antic. That was awfully cruel ' Jenny continues to incredulously stare at him in silence.  He stops laughing when she hasn't cracked a smile or even a smirk . There was nothing humorousness about her expression. "It twas a joke was it not?-" He imagined her response would be ~ _yeah Crane I was joking_ ~ but those words didn't come. Instead she said........

"Hell no! I would never joke about something like this. Especially with you.'  she side eyes him appallingly feeling as if he insulted her intelligence.

"So then, you and I-must- us,,,together,,,' he said wagging his index finger between them two.

Jenny slowly nods her head yes.

He looked distraught. "Oh dear' he combs his hand through his hair and covers his mouth in shock. "

"I wish there was another way but unfortunately, it's the only way besides using Jobe's blood, if he was human.  I guess, the power feeds off of pure love. From what I gathered from Jobe's story, when he use to be human...as a boy, when he first found the stone, the stone bonded and connected with him from the abundance of love the boy gave to the stone. It was enough to awaken the power hidden inside the stone. That's what drew the power to Inkari-i mean the boy or Jobe, however he should be addressed.'

"How do we know we can trust the demons words. I believe more proof is required for-"

"Haullpa Rimachi confirmed it. Is that proof enough?"

Crane picks up his beer and finishes it without taking a breath.

"Hey- I'm not comfortable with the idea myself but It's the only way. And that's not the worst part.'

His eyes are watery slits as he tries to forcefully swallow down the last of his beer. "It's not?" he hoarsely said still feeling the carbonation settling inside his throat. His heart rate sped up waiting to hear the rest of the information she needed to share. He didn't think anything could be worse than having to sleep with your fellow colleague.

"That poison Dreyfuss passed to Molly, well, it is a slow kill. Meaning- we have until dawn to save her. Jobe made sure of that when he created the poison. He said it'd only take four days until the poison spreads to her heart.  It's already been three days since Molly had been admitted at the hospital and we don't have long Crane.'

The bartender gives them another round of shots and said it was on the house.

"Oh dear...' Crane looked as if he was going to faint. The coloration of his skin turned paler than a ghost.

Jenny snatches his glass. Takes a drink. Then shoots her whiskey right after. He looks at his empty glass and then at her. She wipes the back of her hand across her mouth. "Sorry. I needed that.'

"As well as I." He muttered to himself.

 


End file.
